As Lovers Go
by starkidmack
Summary: Finn happens upon Lauren in the choir room after rehearsal one day. The rest, as they say, is history. Rated for future content.  Partially taken from our Tumblr RP, notjustanother-gleerp
1. Chapter 1

**Title: As Lovers Go  
>Rating: M for future content<br>Spoilers: Everything up to Sexy more or less. Except that Kurt's transferred back already.  
>Ships: Hudzes with mentions of Puckurt, Faberry, Artcedes and Brittana (and maybe Kinn at some point shhhhh I haven't decided)<br>****Author's Note: Alright guys, I know I still have WISYF to work on, BUT I'd like to present you with my newest venture, As Lovers Go! This is a build on that Hudzes fic I published a while ago, and some bits will be taken from our Tumblr RP (notjustanother-gleerp) where I play Lauren. Don't like? Don't read! Otherwise feel free to comment and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>When Mr. Schuester released the glee club on Tuesday afternoon, no one could get out fast enough, even the teacher himself. Except for one Lauren Zizes, that is. Lauren quietly packed up her bag, in no hurry to spend time with anyone. As she finished, she looked at the clock. She had an hour until wrestling practice started, and didn't really feel like showing up early, <em>again<em>, so she sat at the piano and started to pluck out the chords for her song this week. She was perfectly content to just stay in her thoughts until they were interrupted. "Mr. Schue, I had a—Oh! Lauren!"

She dropped her hands from the keys and eyed the intruder. "Hudson," she greeted coldly. "Schue's not here. I'd check his classroom or something if you wannna catch him before he leaves."

As she turned back to the piano, Finn shrugged. "It's not that important, really," he said. "I just had a question about our assignment."

Lauren shrugged and kept playing. "Yeah, well, good luck with that," she said. She played a few more chords before realizing Finn hadn't left yet. "Can I help you with something?" she asked without turning around.

"Well, are you okay?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, are you and Puck like, having a fight or something? You guys like, barely talked at all today and you're acting…different than usual."

Lauren finally turned around. "Does your girlfriend know you're in here?" she asked, hoping for a change of subject.

Finn groaned. "Why do people always ask me that?" He walked over and sat in a chair. "I mean, Quinn's not my mom. I can do my own stuff."

"Well does _she_ know that?" Lauren replied with a chuckle. She turned on the piano bench to face Finn. "I mean, Fabray keeps you on such a short leash."

Finn rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I guess. She had to get home to help her mom with something, so no, she doesn't." He shrugged. "I just… she's never happy lately. It's like I'm walking on eggshells around her all the time."

Lauren turned back to the piano. "Usually I don't care about this crap," she said as she started playing again, "but if you really want to make her happy, you could use the assignment. You know, since we're supposed to be singing a song with a message for someone in the class."

"Well I was going to, but I didn't know what song to do," Finn said. "That's why I was looking for Mr. Schuester, to see if he had any suggestions. What are you doing?"

"'So What' by Pink," she said without stopping her playing.

"Isn't that like, a breakup song?" Finn asked. Lauren didn't say anything, she just kept playing. "You and Puck broke up," he stated.

"Technically, he dumped me," Lauren said quietly. "Said he started seeing someone else and he respected me too much to screw around my back. So he broke up with me. Via text. And it's no big deal. Hence, the song."

"That really sucks Lauren," Finn said sincerely. "Sorry. You deserve better than a text breakup."

Lauren just shrugged it off. "Like I said. No big deal. He just couldn't handle the Zizes." She looked up at the clock and stopped playing. "I've gotta go. Practice starts in a half hour," she said, standing up. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door, but stopped and turned around before she left. "You're smarter than people give you credit for, Finn," she said with a half-smile. "Thanks for…this. Hope everything works out for you and Fabray."

With that, she left. She turned down the hall towards the gym, and almost didn't see a blonde girl walking hurriedly towards her. She managed to step out of the way just before they collided. "Hey! What are—" the girl turned around, probably to give Lauren the same reaction, and Lauren quirked an eyebrow. "Christ, Fabray. Watch where you're going."

"You're one to talk Zizes," Quinn said, folding her arms.

"Whatever. What are you even doing here?" Lauren replied. "Finn said you went home."

"I…forgot my sweater. It's not your business. And why were you talking to Finn?"

Quinn glared and pursed her lips. Lauren just smirked. "Calm down. He was looking for Schue and I was still in the choir room. Just needed help with his song. That's all."

"I'm sure," Quinn said suspiciously. "Stay away from my boyfriend, Zizes."

Lauren chuckled. "He's not my type, thanks," she said, moving to step around Quinn. "I'm kinda over football players for a while, anyway."

She started walking away before Quinn called out "It's about time he dropped your lard ass!" Lauren turned and glared at the girl, ready to go full-force Zizes on the blonde, but Quinn was already walking away, leaving Lauren to sigh, roll her eyes, and head to wrestling practice for the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: As Lovers Go, ch 2  
><strong>**Rating: M for future content, but currently heavy T  
><strong>**Spoilers: Up through "Sexy" last season, but with a skewed timeline****Ship: **Hudzes with mentions of Puckurt, Faberry, Artcedes and Brittana (and maybe Kinn at some point shhhhh I haven't decided. And also breifly Fuinn)  
>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All content is property of <em>Glee<em> and RIB. Same for songs and their respective owners. ****

****A/N: ******What's this? Piper's alive? Yes yes, I know it's been forever, but I've finally gotten around to picking this up again :) Like I said before, this is loosely based on events in our Tumblr Role Play, .com... check it out if you want! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><em>Subject: ND HOUSE PARTAAAY<em>

_To: Finn 3, Rach, Cedes, S, B, Sammy, Kurt, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike C_

_ Mom is leaving tomorrow night for the church's annual women's retreat. I've got the house to myself from Friday night to Sunday afternoon, and that means I'm hosting a party :) Friday night. Be here. S, Puck, you know what we need._

_Q_

When Lauren walked into glee club on Thursday afternoon, everyone was chatting excitedly about _something_. Mercedes waved her over to where she and Kurt were sitting. "You're just in time, we're discussing outfit coordination for tomorrow," she explained.

"For what?" Lauren asked cautiously.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Tomorrow night, obviously. You can't just wear _school_ clothes to a house party, Zizes. Even you should know that."

Not in the mood to bitch him out, Lauren just rolled her eyes. "First, I really don't care for your tone. Second, what the hell are you talking about? What fucking party?"

"Quinn's party…?" Mercedes replied. At Lauren's confused expression, she sighed and pulled out her phone. "See? She sent a text to everyone."

After reading the text, Lauren shrugged. "Not me. And anyway, I probably have something better to do than to waste my time at Fabray's house."

Before Mercedes could counter, Quinn walked in, followed closely by Finn. As they sat, Mr. Schuester walked in and started class. "Alright, guys, we're doing something a little different this week. I'm tired of you guys waiting until the last second to do your songs, so instead of asking for volunteers, I'm drawing names from a hat."

While the rest of the class groaned, Rachel shot up from her seat. "Mr. Schue!" she whined. "This is entirely unfair! _Some_ of us happen to be ready! Why should I have to—"

"That's exactly the point!" Will countered with a grin. "It's always the same pattern. We gotta mix it up a little! It'll be fun!" He turned and grabbed a top hat from the top of the piano and faced the class again. "I've got your names in here already so here's hoping you're all ready to go!" He reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Alright, it looks like our first performer today is…Lauren!"

There was a collective sigh of relief as Lauren rolled her eyes and took to the middle of the room flanked once again by Tina and Brittany. "Right. Well uh, my song is 'So What' by Pink. It's a reminder that Lauren Zizes don't need a man to make her happy. Especially tools who dump her through a text rather than to her face." The song started, but instead of starting out nervously like the last time, she glared directly at Puck before getting into the music. Puck stirred, looking anywhere but at Lauren.

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna take my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent <em>

_I've got a brand new attitude,  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

_Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight!<br>So, So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<em>

She pointed right at Puck before turning and continuing her routine.

_You weren't there  
>You never were<br>You want it all but that's not fair  
>I gave you life<br>I gave my all  
>You weren't there, you let me fall<br>So, so what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<br>Ba da da da da da  
><em>

Lauren ended the song glaring at Puck again. "Um…very good Lauren," Will commented as he stood. "Excellent use of communicating through your song." He waved the girls back to their seats and took the hat again.

Lauren sat down and Mercedes reached over to pat her shoulder reassuringly. "Good for you," she whispered. Lauren offered a half smile then returned her attention to the front of the class, pretending not to notice Kurt shifting nervously.

Artie was next with "I Want You Back". Naturally, everyone assumed it was for Brittany or Tina, so no one caught the pleading look he gave Mercedes or the bashful smile she gave back. Rachel followed with "Someone Like You", causing Finn to fidget uncomfortably in his seat and Quinn to glare. When the song was over, Rachel returned to her seat with a smug grin on her face.

"Um…alright. Thank you Rachel," Mr. Schuester said awkwardly. Rachel returned to her seat in a huff as Mr. Schuester reached for the hat. "Moving on!" he said. "Our next performer is…" he pulled the name from the hat and grinned. "Puck!"

Instead of groaning or offering an excuse as was expected, Puck jumped up beckoning Sam to follow and took the floor. "Alright well I kinda put this off until the last minute, but it's a classic. 'I Just had Sex' by Lonely Island!"

"I hardly think that's appropriate!" came a voice that was surprisingly not Mr. Schuster's. All eyes turned to Kurt and he turned redder than a fire truck. "I just mean… um… I really don't um… see how that's conveying a message."

"Oh I think you do," Puck retorted.

Everyone looked between the two, confused as to what was happening until something clicked in Lauren's head. "It's him," she said, looking up at Puck. "You dumped me. Over a text message. For a fucking dude?" At Puck's silence, she turned and glared at Kurt who shrunk into his chair before collecting her things. "This is bullshit, I'm outta here," she said. She pushed passed Puck and it took every ounce in her body not to run out to the parking lot. With what was left of her dignity, she walked out to her car, fighting tears the whole way.

When she got in her car, Lauren sat with her head on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to fight back the tears. She wiped her eyes, and just as she started her car, there was a tapping at her window. She jumped and looked over, rolling her eyes when she saw Finn. She sighed and rolled the window down. "Save it. I don't give two shits about what either of them has to say to me," she said.

Finn shrugged. "It was an ass move by both of them," he said simply. "I saw you were still sitting here and I wanted to see if you were alright."

Lauren shrugged. "I've been better," she said, eyeing the boy warily.

"Look… even though stuff's all awkward right now, you should still come tomorrow night," he said with a shrug. "You've still got friends in the glee club, and you shouldn't sit around and silk."

Lauren rolled her eyes again. "You mean 'sulk'," she said, "and thanks but no thanks. I wasn't exactly invited anyway."

Finn furrowed his brow in confusion. "Quinn said she was inviting everyone," he said. He looked back up at Lauren and shrugged. "Well I'm inviting you. You really should come. It'll be fun."

Lauren sighed. "Maybe. I dunno," she said.

As Finn opened his mouth to say something else, Quinn appeared next to him. "Finn, c'mon," she said, shooting Lauren a glare. "We have to go if we wanna have time to work on our prom campaign and make it to bible study on time." She looped her arm through his.

Finn sighed and smiled at Lauren. "See you tomorrow," he said with a wave before allowing himself to be tugged along.


End file.
